


Now and forever my Omega!

by SlytherinSnape93



Series: My little Omega [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hardcore, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Omega Erica x Alpha Severus.Hope you like it.Set a few months after the war...Someone asked me if I have ever considered writing about Alpha and Omega relationships ...Here it's my first work about it! Hope you like it
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: My little Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Now and forever my Omega!

Erica growled as she was feeling so very warm, and she knew why; being an omega to her modest opinion had sucked but when she had reached her first heat it had sucked even more. 

Her heats were almost painful, and the fact that she went through them alone was even worse. 

She always fantasized of being bred by an alpha who would plump her fertile womb full of cum, impregnating her. 

But she never put that fantasy into action, even after she defeated Voldemort.

And the fault was all of a certain Potion professor, who had occupied her lewd fantasies.

Her small pink nipples began to harden, her pussy was tingling fiercely, and she was beginning to feel horny, as her mind conjured images of Snape pounding into her. Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, she lifted her hips and slid her panties off. Bringing her handback up to her face, Erica slid a pair of fingers into her mouth, swirling her delicate tongue around them as she gently sucked at the two digits. Sliding the fingers out of her mouth with a wet smack of her lips, Erica brought her hand down to her breast, cupping the soft flesh with her dry fingers. 

Bringing her two wet fingers to her nipple, she rubbed it gently, coating it in herspit imagining they were Severus’s fingers. 

Erica let out a quiet moan as she felt her pussy dampening. 

Erica began tracing random patterns on her skin with her finger. 

She continued to massage her breast with her other hand while her free one explored her stomach. 

Bringing her two wet fingers back to her mouth, Erica again applied a copious coating of saliva to them. 

Dropping her hand back to her breast, she began to massage the milky flesh, smearing it with her spit as she did so. 

The young girl's idle hand had made its way dangerously close to her pussy, as she was gently rubbing and tickling the inside of her thighs, teasing herself but never actually touching her increasingly gooey cunt. 

It was getting more and more difficult to keep her fingers away from her slit, and Erica continued to massage her breast with one hand while she teased herself with the other one.

Finally bringing her hand to her pussy, Erica cupped it gently, moaning in delight as she felt her wetness. 

Slowly, teasingly, she slid her fingertips between her labia as she played with the nipple of her other breast. 

She continued to tease herself, rubbing her mound but never touching her clit. 

The horny omega moaned happily as she rubbed her smooth skin and finally decided it was time to relent. 

“ MMMHHH Alpha! 

Please… 

I can’t wait any longer … 

Please take me! 

I need your cock inside of me …” she moaned tracing a pair of fingers up and down her slick slit for a few seconds before sliding them between her gooey lips and fingering herself hard and fast. 

She moaned loudly as she did so imagining Severus’s fingers teasing her pussy. 

Erica began to pant for air, chest gently heaving as she continued to play with her breasts. 

Her panting seemed quiet, though, next to the sound her fingers were making. 

"Fuck yes, Alpha! 

Harder, faster … nnnnghhhh.” she cried as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. 

Pulling her soaked hand out of her soaked panties, she rolled over onto her stomach. 

She got onto her knees, lifting her ass up into the air but keeping her chest against the bed. 

Tilting her head to the side so that her face wasn't buried into her pillow, the horny omega brought her slimy hand up to her face. Her hand was completely coated in her pussy's juices. 

Bringing her clean hand between her legs but Instead of stopping her hand to play with her slick slit this time, Erica brought it to her ass, and quickly began rubbing her asshole with a pair of fingers. 

Finding the position she was in a bit awkward and uncomfortable, she brought her fingers away from her ass and to her pussy for a moment. 

She fingered her dripping cunt for a few quick seconds and once the two fingers were sufficiently coated with her juices she brought them back to her ass. 

She again began to rub her hole, this time slicking it with her wetness. 

As she did this Erica stuck out her tongue and slowly licked one of the fingers of her other hand clean moaning loudly as she did so, loving the taste of her own pussy on her fingers. 

Too horny to help herself, the omega quickly slid the two fingers into her ass. 

She was shocked at the loud, girlish moan of delight that escaped her lips as she fingered her ass,she gave another lick of her pussy-soaked hand and crying out even louder.

Self control breaking down, Erica's fingers began to slide in and out of her ass faster and faster. 

Tasting herself while she fingered her ass seemed to be bringing her close, quick, though, so she continued to lick her juices off her hand in between feminine cries of pleasure. 

After just a few short minutes her orgasm hit, sending electric shocks sparking throughout her feminine body. 

Her ears were barely registering her loud cries of pure delight, and she wasn't sure what she was actually saying. 

Her already soaked pussy erupted, gushing hot torrents of sticky cum down her creamy white thighs . 

Once her orgasm began to subside, Erica collapsed down on her bed. 

She gulped down lungfuls of fresh air as the cool breeze began to chill her blazing hot skin. 

Sweat dripped down her curves, and her waist and thighs were completely soaked due to her profuse orgasm. 

But then she realized that not even that huge orgasm had managed to assuage her desire to be impregnated by her secret crush Alpha, Severus Snape.

And then she realized, that she had an appointment with Snape that afternoon for tea.

“ oh, Fuck me … 

How am I supposed to survive the presence of an Alpha like him, in this condition!?!” she whined softly as she rolled out of bed and got dressed trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs at the thought of Severus coming for tea . 

It would be hard to ignore her desire … 

She just hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Severus exited from his home in Spinners End and slowly made his way towards one of the apparition points that would have brought him to Erica’s house.

After the war against Voldemort, Erica had saved him from death and their once tumultuous relationship had changed drastically once he had discovered about her past.

He had felt guilty, when she had revealed him about her homelife situation and he immediately asked for her forgiveness. 

Then she had invited him over for tea, they had talked and bonded even more, and then they had decided to make it their routine .

After a few months he had began to feel different towards the woman. 

While at first he felta friendly pull towards her, but lately that friendly pull had began to change becoming something more powerful.

He felt attracted to her, the alpha inside of him had lewdly suggested to take her over every piece of forniture in her home, to make her his Omega.

But Severus had resisted, there were too many obstacles in the way. She was his ex student, she was too young, and she might not be attracted to him that way.

But that didn’t seem to matter to his Alpha side.

Severus sighed as he finally reached the apparition point and appeared straight in front of Erica’s house.

He rang the bell and after a few seconds the door opened and Erica appeared in front of him wearing a white and green flowery dress that reached her mid thigh, her green eyes were bright, and he noticed her pupils were so wide only a little ring of green irises could be seen around them 

“ Hi Erica …” he smiled and she smiled back at him, although he thought it was a little forced.

She let him in closing the door,Severus could smell her scent, sweet, sensual Jasmine and something … spicy?

Erica guided him to the table where she had laid plates of biscuits and cucumber sandwiches and two cups of hot steaming tea.

Severus sat down on the chair and Erica did the same “ Sooo …. how are your lessons going?” she asked conversationally but Severus wasn’t listening.

Her scent was distracting him for some reason, it was making him feel… aroused? 

Severus’s eyes widened as he felt his cock stir in his pants “ Oh, Uhm … they’re fine … uhm … 

You know the usual dunderheads that make me want to test their samples on them …” he stuttered as he tried to ignore his twitching cock. 

He couldn’t resist, try as he might and he soon found himself staring at Erica’s soft lips almost insistently Imagining how would it be to kiss them.

He noticed that Erica seemed to almost twitch in her seat, her cheeks were red and her pupils blown…

And then it hit him, the smell, Erica’s twitching almost uncomfortably on her chair, her reddened cheeks… He smirked in a predatory way. 

“ Uhm… Sev … are you all right?” she asked as she saw Severus eyes widen, before he slowly rose from his chair and approached her with a strange smirk on his face.

It seemed he wanted to… devour her?

And then she paled, oh no… he must have caught her scent, despite her attempts to mask it.

Erica rose from her chair and caught sight of the alpha’s scent Severus emanated, and she had confirmation when her eyes fell on his crotch.

She gulped “ Sev… uhm … what are you doing?” she stuttered taking a step backwards her eyes never leaving the alpaha’s who seemed to become even more black by the minute.

Her heart danced wildly around in her chest, and unconsciously her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

The gesture wasnoticed by Severus who smirked “Are you virgin?” Lowering his head, Severus sniffed her neck and then licked it, making her moan.

“Severus … I … ” Erica said panicked, taking a quick step back.

“Hmm, you are in heat my little Omega and you taste and smell so delicious …” he murmured, following Erica’s retreating steps. 

Curving his hand around the back of her neck, Severus pressed her between the wall and his body, leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

Erica’s lips parted slowly and Severus slid his tongue in her mouth.

“Severus,” Erica said, her voice shaky “ Severus … please”

“Wrong title … my little Omega” he growled softly as he moved from her mouth to herchin, then down to her slender neck. Erica was pressed against the wall her cheeks flushed and her eyes half lidded. 

Curve to curve, she fit against his body as if she had been made specifically for him. 

“Sev… Please ” she whimpered as her knees went weak and her throat went tight, the pleasure that Alpha was making her feel was enormous.

“Try again my little Omega …” he said, nibbling along the line of her collar bone, where her scent was strong, while one hand roamed to her chest unbuttoning the first buttons of her dress. 

His Omega tasted good. 

Severus’s mouth meandered back up and locked onto Erica’s while he pressed the flat of his hand to her waist and slid it upward, bringing her body in full contact with his, locking her against him.

Erica had been dreaming of just this for an eternity. 

And her dreams were nowhere near the reality, she decided, as her Alpha crushed his mouth to hers as though he meant to devour her whole. 

Erica quivered under that sensual mouth,as he ran those long-fingered, callused hands over her back.

This was every dream she had ever had. 

The feel of his skin, hot and smooth, under her hands, the press of that beautiful,mouth against hers, the feel of his heart pounding against her own, that long lean body tight against hers, his arms holding her against him and his masculine musk invading her senses was what she needed to finally relent.

“ Alpha … please !”her eyes drifted closed and her body went pliant.

Severus smirked triumphantly as he kissed her again “ right answer my Omega … I’m your Alpha and soon you’ll be mine … and no one else’s” he growled in her ear.

Erica let him tip her head back and continue to rain kisses over the exposed flesh of her throat. She let him slip her dress over her body and loosen the clasp of her bra.

It fell to the floor unnoticed as Severus cupped her breasts in his hands.

The rounded globes of his omega’s breasts were satin soft, her nipples puckering and drawing tight as he rolled each one between finger and thumb, before lowering his head to take one reddened tip into his mouth as his hands trailed lower, over her narrow ribcage, over the indent of her waist before settling his fingers on the softly rounded curve of her hips. 

Grasping one firmly curved ass cheek in his hand, Severus dragged the Omega’s lower body against his as he feasted on her sweet, hot nipples.

He kissed his way back up to her throat before leaning back to stare at her with hot, hungry eyes. 

His fingers left her throbbing nipples to stroke the underside and outer curve of her breasts while he whispered, “You’ve got the prettiest tits I’ve ever seen my Omega. ”

Severus needed to taste her skin, to feast on those lovely white tits while he buried his aching cock in that lush body and finally made her his Omega.

This was what mattered. Now.

He shifted, rubbing his hips against hers but couldn’t find the angle he needed. 

Taking her mouth in another drugging, mind-blowing kiss, he lifted her hips until she locked her legs around his flanks. 

Groaning, Severus buried his face in her neck.

Her scent rose to haunt him, sweet and erotic, innocent and tempting. 

He lowered his head and gently bit the underside of one breast as he ground himself against the heat between her legs. 

He snarled in frustration at the cloth that separated them and reached for her panties and pulling them completely off .

Then he leaned forward, nuzzling her bare cleft briefly before he rose and grabbed her hips again, fitting his cock between her thighs and rocking against her.

Erica could feel the Alpha’s shaft, hard and long throughhis pants, as he thrust against herflesh. 

Her nerve endings sizzled, when he gripped her ass with one hand while the other slid further down and under, circling her wet opening with one fingertip while he rocked her against his hard cock. 

Erica shuddered and gasped, her hands flying up to clutch at his shoulders, then fist in his hair. 

A weak whimper rose in the air before dying away into the silence. 

Shuddering with heavy breaths, and a weak, moaning whimper as Severus thrust his fingers in her wet cleft .

She closed around him, tight and wet, unbelievably sweet. 

The tight walls of her sex gloved his fingers like a second skin, tight, wet, and clinging as he worked first one finger, and then a second inside, working the omega’s body and circling the pad of his thumb around her pulsing clit. 

Her sheath clung to him, gripping his fingers so tightly that his head started to pound as he imagined what it was going to feel like when he got his cock inside her. 

Erica’s head was thrown back, her cheeks flushed, her mouth swollen “ Alpha … please … take me …

I can’t wait any longer !” Severus smirked before he unzipped his pants and pulled out hi now rock hard cock.

Then he brushed the tip of his meat against the triangle between her legs making his little omega gasp in pleasure.

“ You like this my little omega?

You want my cock inside of you?

You want me to breed you?” he whispered stroking the fat head of his cock against her wet cunt making her gasp and cry out in ecstasy, and then he slid inside of her.

Erica felt her walls tingle trying to accomodate that huge meat, he was so big, stretching and filling her.

Erica moaned in discomfort but Severus kissed her whispering softly “ Don’t worry my love …

Now i’ll make the pain go away…” then he began to circle her clit with his thumb and Erica forgot her panicas she whimpered and cried begging him to continue.

Severus slid his cock further inside her making her moan in mindless pleasure “ Relax, my little Omega … just relax …” he crooned softly withdrawing a little before sliding in again.

Bracing Erica against the wall Severus shifted position, nudging himself a little further groaning as she clamped around him.

The Alpha raised his head and stared into his Omega beautiful green glossy eyes before he kissed her deeply on the lips, then he nipped at her bottom lip making her yelp as he witdraw and plunged back in her wet cunt.

His little omega was so tight, gloving his cock, her walls squeezing him.

Then Severus buried his face against her neck rockingas he held herto the wall, rotating his hips adjusting his thrusts so that he brushed against her sensitive clit every time he moved.

Erica moaned softly, Severus was so big, so full inside of her, stretching her as he worked his shaft back and forth in strokes that sent licking flames through her belly.

It was more that the little omega could handle: she shifted and squirmed against her Alpha, as the tension started to grow inside her belly.

With a shift of his body, Severus forced herfurther down opening her more, Erica whimpered

“ Please Alpha… I’m gonna …” she stuttered as she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her sweet spot over and over.

Each thrust set off little explosions inside her, making her think she would go up in flames anytime soon.

Gasping Erica threw her head back as Severus’s thrusts became even more ragged and forceful, he then pressed his forehead to hers “ You are mine as I’m yours my little omega …

Cum for me …

Make me feel how much you like mycock, love…” he whispered hooking his arms under her knees, leaving her open and vulnerable.

Then he bit her shoulder hammering his hips against hers, and that was all it took for Erica to cum.

Severus pressed his lips to Erica’s as she convulsed around his cock, and after a few more thrusts he came inside her, in hot jets.

His cock was still hardas he laid her on the couch, holding her ass as he continued to fuck her slowly “ you’re mine now little Omega…” he purred as she whimpered softly “ yes, alpha …

I’m all yours …

I want you, I want your child …” Severus kissed her shoulder softly, speeding up his thrusts then he took her legs and put them on his shoulders, opening her body so he could take her hard and deep.

Erica moaned as she felt Severus begin to pound into her cunt, forcing his cock deep in her sensitive passage.

Severus bit down her nipple and hoarsely growled into her ear “ Scream for me Erica!

Cum for me my love!”

Erica couldn’t take it any longer, she screamed throwing her head back as he began to fuck her at a bruising pace and then she climaxed around, and felt Severus spurt his come deep in her fertile womb, again.

As they both came down their peaks Severus remained seated deep inside her, making sure his cum remained inside and impregnated her.

Erica smiled shyly at him and he kissed her lips “ Now we’re mated for life my little omega …

You’re mine as I’m yours…” he told her and Erica kissed his lips “ I love you Severus, my Alpha…”

Severus smiled as he caressed her cheekand kissed her forehead tenderly “ and I love you Erica, my sweet Omega…”


End file.
